


Slithering

by Laura_Sinele



Series: Fictober 2019 drabbles [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Other, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: After the aborted End of the World, Aziraphale wants to make some plans, but Crowley's past enemities might get on the way.





	Slithering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober19 prompt 14: "I can't come back" (forced into "I can't go back").
> 
> It's also based off a headcanon by tumblr user crowleyraejepsen.

“To the world”, they said, and they clinked their glasses. 

Aziraphale savoured his champaigne for a while, and then prompted Crowley.

“Where would you like to go now, my dear Crowley? Where in the world, I mean, now that we are… free to be”, he finished, delighted in that very notion. 

Crowley smiled, glad of being alive and having his best and only friend by his side for all the Eternity.

“Anywhere you are, Angel”, he replied, rising his glass and taking a sip.

Aziraphale made a dismissive gesture, radiating sheer happiness all the while. And then stopped a moment to think thoroughly about a destination, index finger tapping his botom lip as he did. Crowely, trapped in that completely innocent movement, was caught off guard when the angel spoke:

“Ireland!”

“Pardon?”

“Ireland!”, he repeated. “I’d love to get my hands in the Book of Kells”, he explained excitedly.

Crowley should have imagined. Off all the locations in the whole  <strike> damn </strike> world…

“Been there. Nice… vegetation”

Aziraphale was delighted to the point of clapping hands. Crowley’s heart was breaking little by little just to think of the face he was going to make when he knew.

“How lovely. You must show me around! Do you think we can go there this afternoon? Weather is bound to be good by Adam’s doing…”

“I… eh… I can’t go back”

“What?”

There it was, the Face Of Disappointment. Aziraphale expressions were so raw and cutting, She must have modelled human faces in his image and likeness. Crowley concentrated in the bottom of his glass.

“I was expelled from there”

“When?”

“Mid fifth century?”

“That’s ridiculous, Crowley! Whoever expelled you must be dead already!”

“Well…”

“Besides, what did you do?”, asked the angel over him.

“Nothing. I was just there… Slithering around…”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, perplexed at his choice of words. Crowley gave him a very significant look and then it dawned on him.

“Oh, Crowley…”, he groaned, burrowing his face in his hands.

“Do you think our little stunt has overthrown Saints, too?”

“Shush, you!”, the angel mumbled without moving. 

Crowley snickered and finished his glass. 


End file.
